


Red Ribbons, Green Ribbons

by kaitlia777



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Red Ribbons, Green Ribbons

Every office had it's share of holiday quirks. Some places had people who over decorated, some put out mistletoe despite the possible issues it could cause. Some took the Secret Santa thing way to seriously.

The CBI had Patrick Jane. He didn't decorate, avoided mistletoe like the plague and actually gave descent presents. But during the holiday season, there was ribbon and for some reason, he took this as a challenge. Every year his team fell victim to Jane's impressive knot and bow tying skills and spent the month of December waiting for the attack.

This year was no different. Rigsby still had no idea how the consultant had managed to tie him to his chair with Island of the Misfit Toy themed ribbon without catching his attention. Cho didn't even want to think about how much Frosty the Snowman ribbon had been used to put bows on each and every item on and in his desk. One morning, Lisbon had arrived to find every cylindrical object, from chair legs to coat racks to pencils, wrapped with red ribbons in a manner that made them resemble candy canes.

It was like a game, trying to either catch or thwart Jane and Grace, the only one thus far un-wrapped, was feeling smug. The others knew better.

"You really think locking your desk drawers will keep him out?" Rigsby asked, watching the redhead carefully close up her desk.

From his station, Cho snorted. "Didn't help me."

"Oh come on," Jane called out as he strolled over to Lisbon's office, two mugs in hand. "Like I'd do the same thing twice. Tsk, tsk."

"Can't hurt," Van Pelt said and watched as Jane entered Lisbon's office and put one of the mugs on her desk before dropping into the desk chair. "I'm heading out. See you in the morning."

As Grace turned to leave, Rigsby bit back a choked laugh, drawing Cho's attention. The two men exchanged a look then glance over to where Jane was grinning out at them.

Against the pure white of a turtleneck sweater, woven around the end of Grace's long, red braid, was an enormous, emerald green bow.

Looked like Jane had hit them all this year after all.


End file.
